User blog:Personell123/Minecraft Noob Adventures
This is a blog meant for reading. Any persons or animals in real life representing the characters are purely coincidental. © 2019 All rights reserved. Minecraft Noob Adventures™️ Is a trademark of Personell123 Productions. If you want to be mentioned in the blog, comment your username and anything else you want to say that will help me establish your character. Prologue The Noob, as referred to by many from past adventures, was happily walking to his apartment in New York City. He was going to play Fortnite with his friends after a long day of work. To his surprise, they were all playing Minecraft. The Noob was disappointed. “Why do people even like that game? It has poor graphics!” He asked himself. That night, scientists made a machine that could bring everyone inside one game. The government turned the machine on, hoping to solve the world’s problems with it. The world turned whiter and whiter until it was just void. Then, every single person that was alive got transported to the dimension of Minecraft. Chapter 1, First Splinter The Noob woke up in he middle of a forest. Trees and animals were all around him. But The Noob did not care. He was MAD when he found out he was stuck in Minecraft. He ran to the nearest tree and started punching it to resolve his anger, yelling,”Why!” punch “am!” punch “I!” punch “In!” punch “'MINECRAFT!!!'” crash The Noob had punched down a log from a tree. He finds it in his inventory (how he did that he doesn’t not understand). He put it in his left hand and found out that his hands were a crafting grid. He then decided to explore west. Little does he know that he will find help, guidance, and life soon on. Chapter 2, The Village The Noob was roaming around the land until he saw some light. He went toward the direction, expecting fire. Instead, it was a village. The villagers were scurrying around, but something was unusual about them. Their hands were not interlocked. “Welcome to the village, Noob,” said an old villager. He was the elder of the village. “How did you know my name?” Asked The Noob. “Simple,” he replied,”all players have a name tag that all other entities can see. Oh and if you think something wrong isn’t with us it is 1.14.3 update. We can talk and use our hands.” “Oh no! It is getting dark!” “Here’s a spare bed. Rest well and we will talk tomorrow.” The next day they spoke to each other. “What happened?” “Apparently your kind sent all to Thisbe dimension. Why I do not know. But I will help you survive. I will teach you the skills known to village kind that others do not know about.” “Thanks, but what is your name?” “Call me Aster.” Aster and he villagers taught The Noob how to craft, fish, mine, hunt, shoot arrows, and smelt. In no time, The Noob was like a narb. He then decided to leave the village for conquest. “Goodbye all! Thank you for the time and training!” And The Noob was off again to explore the world. Little did he know that he would get in trouble. Big trouble. Chapter 3, The Swordbust Gang It was not long after that when The Noob found a group of 2 people. They were in Iron armor and looked serious, but he went to meet them. They were named XxDemonSlayarxX and Emerald Boss. “Excuse me, Noob, but what are you doing?” Emerald Boss asked The Noob sternly. “Nothing much, don’t really know what’s to do,” he replied. XxDemonSlayarxX looked into The Noob’s eyes. “This young man is going to be a very great warrior,” he said. Emerald Boss looked confused. “How do you know that?” “I can read eyes. He will be great.” “Guess you might be able to join the Swordbust Gang, Noob,” Emerald Boss said. “Interesting,” The Noob replies back.”I will follow you to this ‘Swordbust Gang.’” Off they went to a mountain. It wasn’t a tall mountain. Emerald Boss broke a block and pushed a button behind it. The wall opened up, revealing a room with other players and wired scarecrow thingies. “Get in, training has begun,” XxDemonSlayarxX yelped. And so, The Noob learned that there are ranks to people in the base. He was a basic soldier, so he got a gold set of armor, a stone sword, and a few other things. Occasionally, chain mailed officers came in to check progress, and over time he did improve. Hitting scarecrows over and over again gave The Noob confidence, as if he was becoming a great person. Then it was the time of the raid. A chain mailed person with an iron chest plate came in and ushered The Noob and a few other players to come with him. His name was TheMasterOfArts. The new they came near the village, and he gave orders. “I expect there’s to be no villagers left when I survey the aftermath. Anyone caught escaping or helping the villagers will be severely punished, or KILLED!” He barked. The players rushed to the village, killing the villagers and burning the houses, but The Noob felt something. He felt as if he had Brennan here before... Suddenly, he saw a villager. He had to kill him or else he could be killed. He charged at it and struck, again and again, but right before the last blow, the villager yelped,”No! Noob! It is me, Aster! NOOOOO!” Poof. Aster was gone. Suddenly The Noob realizes what the Clan really was. He decided to run. He sprinted away like lightning, trying to get away from the village and the players. He went down a ravine and hid in a cave. He went further down until he heard... blocks breaking? He went around another corner and came face to face with another player... Chapter 4 Coming Soon Category:Blog posts